Dramione Drabbles
by sushigirlali
Summary: My Dramione inspired drabbles. Various themes, in and out of universe. Rated T to M. Sample: Peering through their small retro style kitchen to the other side of the apartment, Hermione was surprised to see him sitting on their large leather sectional with his head in his hands. "Draco?" she called softly, moving to his side. "What's wrong?"
1. Follow the Leader (Post Hogwarts AU)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or anything that relates to Harry Potter.

**Summary:** It's finally time for Draco to meet the parents.

**Continuity:** Post Hogwarts

**Rating:** T

**A/N:** I have a some Dramione prompts in my Tumblr inbox, so I'm going to start uploading the shorter ones here. This drabble is dedicated to my wifey grlie-girl under the prompt: "They're going to love you, don't worry!" ❤️? I've been feeling very fluffy lately, so I had fun writing this soft little fic! Enjoy!

* * *

**Follow the Leader  
By: sushigirlali**

* * *

Hermione rushed out of the bedroom with one shoe on and the other still in her hand. "Draco? Draco, are you ready? We're going to be late!"

"In here," he replied from the living room.

Peering through their small retro style kitchen to the other side of the apartment, Hermione was surprised to see him sitting on their large leather sectional with his head in his hands.

"Draco?" she called softly, moving to his side. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just…what if they don't like me?" he said, looking up at her worriedly. "I know how I can come off sometimes, and I—I…"

"Oh, Draco," Hermione sighed as he leaned forward, resting his forehead against her flat stomach. "They're going to love you, don't worry!" she reassured him, brushing her fingers through his silky white-blonde hair.

"Your friends don't," he reminded her gruffly.

"You have history with them," she said pointedly. "They have valid reasons to be…wary of you. My parents don't."

Draco pulled back, frowning at her words. "I guess I was a real prat in school, huh? For them to still hate me the way they do?"

"They don't hate you," she corrected. "They're just, well…" Hermione paused, trying to come up with the most tactful way to respond. "Listen, regardless of what my friends think, my parents aren't biased against you, okay?"

"Because you've never talked to them about me?" he asked, sounding insecure.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Because they know I love you, idiot."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"I…guess it'll be okay, then," Draco said slowly, linking their hands together. "Ready?"

"Yes," Hermione smiled, tugging him up from the sofa and toward the fireplace. "I can't believe you're more nervous to meet my parents than I was to meet yours," she chuckled, reaching for their store of floo powder.

"Hey," Draco stopped her, turning her to face him. "I know it took them a while to come around, but it wouldn't have mattered to me if my parents had disapproved of our relationship in the end; you're my person and nothing and no one will ever change that."

She chewed her lip. "But? I sense a 'but' here."

"But I do care about _your_ parent's opinions," he said bashfully. "Even though my mother and father have reformed, they're still predisposed to think that I'm their perfect pureblood son. But I'm not. I'm just a man in love, and I want your mom and dad to see me that way too."

"Keep talking like that and I promise you they will," Hermione said, eyes bright with emotion. "Just be yourself and everything will work out."

"Okay, I think I can do that. Thanks, love," Draco kissed the back of her hand before releasing it. "Lead the way, Granger, you know I'll follow you anywhere."

And he did.

-FIN-

* * *

**A/N:** I haven't written Dramione in sooo long! I actually have a multi-chapter fic in various stages of completion that I started a few years ago and have been meaning to finish. Maybe now is the time?! We'll see where my muse takes me haha


	2. Life Goes On (Post Epilogue AU)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or anything that relates to Harry Potter.

**Summary:** Moving on is hard, but the reward is worth it.

**Rating: **T+

**Continuity:** Post Epilogue AU

**A/N: **I'm back on my Dramione bullshit thanks to my wifey grlie-girl, so here's a quick drabble set after the DH Epilogue. The prompt was "I miss you, but then I remember what an asshole you are and the feeling fades." This fic also takes Cursed Child into account, so Astoria has passed away and Rose, Scorpius, and Hugo are all at Hogwarts where my story picks up. Enjoy!

**Special Thanks: **DragonLady37 | kh.4673 | and Guest (whoever you are! XD)

* * *

**Life Goes On**  
**By: sushigirlali_  
_**

* * *

Reading the same paragraph for the fifth time in as many minutes, the Minister of Magic attempted to reconcile her feelings about the brief, yet life alternating, Ministry missive she'd received earlier this morning. It had taken her until lunch time to pluck up the courage to read it, and now that she had, Hermione felt conflicted.

On the one hand, she was glad to have one less thing to worry about with her reelection campaign coming up, not to mention her impending nuptials, but on the other, she knew this letter meant her life would never be the same. "_But then, life goes on, I suppose."_

Giving the official looking piece of parchment a sad but relieved smile, Hermione set it aside moments before an urgent knock sounded at her office door. "Come in," she called, composing her features in what she hoped was an authoritative air. "Parvati, do you have-oh! Draco!"

"Hey, lover," Draco Malfoy sang as shut the door behind him. "This a good time?"

"I was just thinking about you, actually," she beamed at the widower, springing up from her favorite wingback chair to greet him. "I've got a few minutes before my assistant arrives with a revised speech for Harry's benefit next week."

"Always working," he tutted. "And here I was going to invite you to lunch."

"Sorry," she said sheepishly, "you know how it is."

"I do," he agreed, stopping less than a foot away from her. "Hi."

"Hi," she responded a little breathlessly. It had been nearly a fortnight since she'd seen him last and her Draco-starved senses were reeling. "How are you?"

"Better now," he said, eyeing her conservative black robes and loose bun. "Did you wear those on purpose?"

"These old things?" Hermione indicated her plain outfit with an incredulous laugh.

"Those old things," he purred, snaking an arm around her waist and pulling her flush against his chest. "Your ensemble reminds me of all the times I hid behind the library stacks and drooled over you at school."

"You did not!"

"Believe me, love, I most certainly did."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I guess I've finally discovered your secret kink, then: bookworms who can't dress."

"Absolutely," he confirmed, "but only if the bookworm is you."

"Okay, Romeo, cool your jets," she replied, hands fluttering a little nervously against the front of his exquisitely tailored robes. "I need to tell you something before we lose our heads."

"And here I thought you were good at multitasking," he teased.

"Is that a challenge?" she said playfully, looking up at him from under her lashes.

"Definitely not," Draco chuckled. "We both know I'm no match for you."

"No?" Hermione brushed her lips against his despite herself. "Are you sure? Feels like we're a pretty good match to me."

"Hermione," Draco muttered, "you were going to tell me something…" but he trailed off when she slipped her tongue into his mouth.

She'd never really thought of herself as a sexual person before Draco. She'd slept with Ron while they were together, sure, she had two kids to show for it, but sex was never central to their marriage. "_Which is probably why we didn't work out in the end,"_ Hermione mused. But things were different with Draco, and she couldn't be more grateful.

"Was I?" she said coyly when they parted. "You're much too distracting, Mr. Malfoy. I don't know if I can concentrate long enough to tell you anything. Maybe we should kiss some more and see if it jog my memory."

"You're the one who's distracting," he accused, pressing his forehead to hers. "I couldn't get you out of my head the entire time I was away."

"Yeah?" she said playfully, butting her nose against his. "Did you think about me at night when you were all alone in your hotel room? I thought about you."

Seemingly unable to help himself, Draco turned his head to capture her lips, murmuring, "Every night, baby. Every night," between kisses. "Merlin, I've missed you."

"Mmm, good," she moaned, looping her arms around his neck as passion exploded between them once again. They'd been together for over a year, but kissing Draco felt like the first time, every time.

After separating from Ron a few years ago, she'd been reluctant to put herself out there again. She had her children to consider, along with her position at the Ministry, so it seemed more prudent to remain independent and unattached for a while. Still, she'd be lying if she said the sudden void in her life had been easy to fill.

Despite splitting from Ron under relatively amicable circumstances, the whole ordeal had put a strain on her relationship with the Weasleys, leading to intense loneliness on her part and apparent indifference on theirs. It was a shame, really, considering how many years they'd spent together as a family, but she tried not to be bitter about it for Rose and Hugo's sake.

And then there was Draco. Her old Hogwarts rival had come up on her blindside last summer and they'd been inseparable ever since.

"Hermione," Draco panted after a few tumultuous minutes, drawing away to catch his breath. "Not that I'm complaining, but what's gotten into you?"

She'd been wondering the same thing just lately. Making out with her high-profile boyfriend in the middle of a work day when anyone could walk in on them was risky, but being with Draco made her feel brazen. "Can't I just be excited to see you?" she said, nipping at his lower lip.

"Always," he rumbled, distracted by her smart mouth. "Maybe I should go away on business more often, though," he added huskily, "if this is how you're going to welcome me back."

"Oh? Were you out of town?" she joked, tugging on the soft white-blonde hairs at the back of his neck. "I hadn't noticed."

"Well, that would explain your lack of owls," he said pointedly.

Hermione had the grace to look contrite. "Sorry about that. I've been so distracted with work lately and, well..."

"It's alright, I know you miss me when I'm gone," he said earnestly. Then, smirking, "I mean, otherwise, you'd just be using me for my wealth and status, not to mention my spectacular good looks and talent in the bedroom, and that would be beyond pathetic."

Hermione pretended to contemplate his words. "Sure, I miss you," she said with a straight face, "but then I remember what an asshole you are and the feeling fades."

"Prat," Draco said affectionately, hugging her close. "Now, out with it. What did you want to tell me?"

"Oh, nothing too important," she said innocently, summoning the roll of parchment she'd been reading earlier off her desk. "Here, read this."

Draco took the letter and carefully unrolled it. "Nothing too important?! Hermione, is this-?!"

"It is!" she affirmed as his pale eyes raced over the scroll. "I finally asked my solicitor to start divorce proceedings a few months ago, but it took a little longer than I expected since Ron and I had to work out a schedule for joint-custody first."

Draco seemed overwhelmed when he looked up again. "But you're free? You're finally free?"

"As of this morning, yes."

"I can't believe it," he whispered, setting the letter aside to cup her cheeks. "Are you okay? I know this is a big step."

"I'll always be a little sad that things ended the way they did with Ron, but I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you," she assured him. "What about you? Happy?"

"Ecstatic," he smiled, kissing her again for emphasis.

"You can name the date then," Hermione said, wiggling her sparkling ring finger.

Draco took her hand and kissed the stunning emerald and diamond engagement ring adoring her slim digit. He'd given her his mother's ring on their six month anniversary and she'd never taken it off.

"How about tomorrow then? We could take a portkey over to Paris in the morning and be back before anyone's the wiser," he proposed.

"Isn't that a little soon?" she said bemusedly. "You know our mothers are dying to plan a huge wedding."

"They can still plan it, but I've been in love with you half my life and I don't want to wait any longer to call you my wife."

"Okay, Draco," she said easily. It wasn't a difficult decision to make; she didn't want to wait either. "Tomorrow."

"Really?" he said excitedly. "You're sure? What about the kids? It'll be Saturday, so we could swing by Hogwarts too."

"I think Hugo's still holding out hope that Ron and I will get back together one day, but you know Rose loves you," she said reassuringly. "Will Scorpius be okay with us making it official?"

"Since Scorpius likes you more than me already, I think we're covered on that front." Draco paused. "Plus, it'll do him good to have a mother again. He puts up a brave front, but I know he misses Astoria dreadfully."

"You've done such a great job raising him, Draco, I know she'd be proud," Hermione said sympathetically.

"Thanks," he replied thickly.

"You're welcome," she beamed. "I love you and I can't wait to marry you."

"Yeah?" he grinned, reaching up to release her unruly hair from its haphazard bun. He liked to run his fingers through it while they made love. "Care to show me how much?"

"Oh, what the hell," she said, using a quick locking spell on the door before pressing her lips to his once again. "We're getting married tomorrow! Work can wait."

-FIN-

* * *

**A/N:** I've started a running Dramione Drabbles post over on AO3 if you'd like to read more. Thanks!


End file.
